Ennemis, amis de longues dates et pourtant
by alicja21
Summary: Harry apprend qu'il est Préfet en chef avec Hermione, la question qui se pose pourquoi? Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, une mission dès sa rentrée de 7éme et dernière année à Poudlard lui sera confiée, l'acceptera-t-il?
1. Chapitre 1 Une entrée mouvementée!

On dit toujours qu'il faut aider son prochain car celui-ci t'aidera en retours et c'est vrai, d'ailleurs cette histoire le prouve!

Il faisait nuit, Harry était allongé sur son lit, il pensait à ses amis qui lui manquer. Ron, Hermione, mais une chose qui était plus agaçante encore c'était le fait d'être au 4 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante, pendant les vacances d'été.

Heureusement, il ne restait que quelques semaines avant la rentrée où il pourrait enfin retourner au Collège Poudlard.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des hululements qui provenaient de sa fenêtre. Harry alla ouvrir. C'était un vieux hibou au pelage marron, il le reconnut immédiatement c'était Erold le hibou de Ron, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre et lut :

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent convenablement. Je suis rentré d'Egypte, je te propose de venir passer la fin des vacances au Terrier, nous passerons te prendre demain à la 1ére heure, Hermione sera là aussi.

Amicalement Ron.

Harry était fou de joie, que demander de plus que de passer la fin des vacances chez son meilleur ami? Il se dépêcha d'écrire, qu'il acceptait bien entendu, et donna la lettre à Erold.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il entendit : " Alors mon gros nounours adoré tu veux encore des petits toasts? " Harry se retenait difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête de son cousin, il fit comme si de rien était, prit place en face de l'oncle Vernon, qui d'ailleurs n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

Après quelques minutes Harry toussa pour manifester qu'il était là, aucune réponse, il se lança : " J'ai reçu une lettre de mon meilleur ami et je compte allait passer la fin des vacances chez lui. "

Oncle Vernon se renfrogna, mais demanda tout de même : " Quand doit-il venir te chercher? "

Il répondit : " Aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tar... " Harry ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée suivit des hurlements de l'oncle Vernon : " MAIS BON SANG C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Ils se ruèrent tous les deux d'où provenait ce bruit, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry de voir les 2 frères jumeaux, Ron ainsi qu'Arthur au volant d'une voiture Moldue.

Oncle Vernon hurlait de rage : " VOUS AVEZ EU VOTRE PERMIS OÙ ?! DANS UNE POUBELLE ?! "

En guise d'excuses Arthur lui répondit : " Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais conduit de voiture Moldue, et j'ai confondu les freins avec l'accélérateur "

En entendant cela le visage de l'oncle Vernon était devenu rougeâtre, mais Arthur poursuivit : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça, REPARO! " Tout était redevenu à la normal.

Après ce petit accident il se tourna vers Harry en disant : " Bonjour Harry! Tes affaires sont-elles prêtent? "

Il hocha la tête, et partit les chercher, il revient quelques minutes plus tard en lançant un bref au revoir et sortit.

Arthur s'excusa encore, mais l'oncle Vernon claqua la porte sans répondre.


	2. Chapitre 2 Au Terrier

Harry une fois dans la voiture demanda : " Pourquoi êtes vous venus me chercher en voiture Moldue? "

Ron lui dit : " Papa a voulu faire de façon plus discrète, parce qu'à la façon sorcière ça ne serait pas passé inaperçu "

Harry regarda tours à tours les frères jumeaux, puis Ron et éclata de rire en disant : " Entrée discrète, c'était plutôt ratée! " Tous les 4 rirent de bon cœur.

Soudain ils aperçurent une maison, avec une femme ayant les cheveux roux qui attendait devant la porte.

Ils venaient d'arriver, tous les 5 descendirent de la voiture, Mme Weasley se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en disant : " Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, allez viens rentre! "

Il prit ses affaires, rentra puis partit déposer sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige dans la chambre de Ron, Sa chouette était absente depuis quelques jours, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait qu'elle le retrouverait où qu'il aille, quant il redescendit il vit son amie en train de lire, elle avait beaucoup changée, ces dernières années, elle n'avait plus les cheveux ébouriffés telle qu'il les connaissaient, ils étaient attachés, quelques mèches brunes pendaient sur le côté de son visage qui lui donner un air d'ange.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec un jean qui faisait bien ressortir ses formes féminines : " Quelle est belle! " Pensa t-il. Il réalisa que ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il l'observait, il se reprit en disant : " Salut Hermione! " Elle se retourna et courut se jeter dans ses bras : " Oh Harry! Tu m'as tellement manquée, je suis si heureuse de te voir! "

Il lui sourit mais ne desserra pas son étreinte, son cœur s'accéléra, il sentit son parfum qui avait une bonne odeur de pêche, n'y tenant plus il se pencha vers elle, puis l'embrassa, celle-ci fut surprise mais ne le repoussa pas et répondit au baiser, Harry l'attira plus vers lui, l'embrassa dans le cou, l'entendit gémir, quand tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula précipitamment et dit d'un air gêné : " Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! "

Sur ces mots il sortit, Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais aucuns son ne sortit de sa bouche, lorsque Ginny rentra en disant : " Je viens de voir Harry, il était comme affolé, je ne l'ai jamais vu aller aussi vite dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione? "

Hermione regarda Ginny et les simples mots qu'elle prononça furent : " Harry, embrassé! "

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en demandant : " Il t'a embrassée? WAOU! C'est génial ! Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi! "

Hermione répondit : " CHUT ! Pas si fort "

Elle rit en disant : " T'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à Ron ! "

Elle allait répliquer lorsque Ginny l'en dissuada : " Taratata, ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu vas raconter des histoires ! Tu l'aimes aussi ! Alors si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est d'aller lui parler ! "

Hermione lui sourit décidément rien ne lui échappait.

***

Pendant ce temps là Harry rangeait ses affaires en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure : " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?! Rend toi à l'évidence, tu es amoureux d'elle! " Lui disait sa conscience,

" Non! C'est ma meilleure amie c'est tout! Tu en es sûr? Oh et puis toi maudite conscience va t-en! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout! "

Pour finir il s'assit sur le lit et repensa aux lèvres d'Hermione qui avait un bon goût sucré et son parfum, qui sentait si bon! (Oh Harry! On se calme hein? Rires!!). Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre en disant : " On a reçu des lettres de Poudlard Hermione est Préfète en Chef "

Harry ouvrit sa lettre qui contenait à son habitude toutes les fournitures qu'il devrait se procuraient pour sa dernière année à l'école de Poudlard, lorsqu'une 2éme lettre tomba de l'enveloppe, il put lire ceci :

" J'ai soussigné Mr Harry James Potter Préfet en Chef.

Avec mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mc Gonagall "

Il fit de grand yeux, quant il entendit : " J'espère que ce n'est pas Malefoy mon homologue masculin! "

Hermione rentra dans la chambre, Harry releva la tête et dit : " Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton homologue masculin, car c'est moi ! "

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent stupéfiés, Hermione dit : " Toi ?? "

Il répondit : " Oui moi ! "

Ron dit : " Vois le bon côté des choses, Mione il pourra botter les fesses à tous les Serpentard ! "

Sa réflexion fit sourire Harry.

" Ce n'est pas une raison d'abuser de son autorité! " S'indigna Hermione.

Elle continua : " C'est tout de même bizarre que ça soit Harry /"

Harry ne répondit rien, quelques minutes plus tard Mme Weasley leur demanda de descendre pour manger, une fois en bas elle leur dit : " Après tout le monde au lit! Demain nous avons une grosse journée ! " Le repas fini, ils montèrent tous se coucher, Ron et Harry se changèrent en pyjama, Harry brisa le silence : " C'est tout de même bizarre que se soit moi le Préfet en chef cette année, surtout que Dumbledore voulait m'éviter ce genre de choses, avec l'histoire des Horcruxes et tout le reste "

Ron lui répondit : " On en parlera demain si tu veux bien, je tombe de sommeil. "

Harry ne répondit pas, lui aussi était mort de fatigue, mais la nouvelle de cette journée le perturbé sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Dumbledore aurait-il changé d'avis ? Malefoy n'était-il plus digne de cette fonction? Cela l'intriguer beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	3. Chapitre 3 Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Le lendemain Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent de bonne heure, pour allait faire les achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ron était déjà parti pour aider sa sœur et sa mère à faire les derniers préparatifs, Harry termina de s'habiller quand Hermione rentra dans la chambre, et le retrouva perdu dans ses pensées elle dit : " Tu repenses à la lettre de Mc Gonagall? "

Harry hocha la tête, elle poursuivit : " C'est étrange, oui on ira voir Dumbledore une fois arrivés à l'école, il doit sûrement y avoir une explication à ça " Il répondit : " Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne présage rien de bon ! "

Elle vit qu'il était inquiet, ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, lorsqu' Hermione dit : " Ecoute Harry... Pour ce qui s'est passé hier je ne t'en veux pas, et je veux que tu saches que... " Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Mme Weasley cria : " Harry! Hermione! En route, nous partons! "

Une fois en bas elle dit : " Nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette, pour aller plus vite! "

L'un après l'autre avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Hermione ils rentrèrent dans la cheminée, main dans la main, prirent une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, en criant fort et distinctement : " Chemin de Traverse! "

Ils ressentirent un chatouillement au niveau du nombril, puis quelques minutes plus tard tous les 2 se retrouvèrent à terre, Hermione était tombée sur Harry. Ron quant à lui n'avait pas perdus une miette de la scène (jalousie quand tu nous tiens^^), Harry le chercha du regard, et vit qu'il était furieux Hermione se releva confuse, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Ron mais il l'ignora, Harry soupira et partit donc avec Hermione acheter ce dont il aurait besoin, tous les 2 se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott pour le livre de Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7.

Soudain les Mangemorts firent irruption dans le magasin, l'un d'eux demanda : " Où est Draco? "

Harry le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, il répondit : " Pourquoi, je suis censé le savoir ? En le connaissant il a dû suivre la trace de son ingrat de père! Vous ne devriez donc pas avoir de mal à le trouver, il doit sûrement être dans votre repère! "

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se serrer sur son bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en avait un peu trop fait.

Mais peu lui importait, la colère le submergait.

Quant il vit Lucius sortir sa baguette magique prêt à lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur Hermione, il fut plus rapide, sortit la sienne et prononça le sort du bouclier : " PROTEGO! " Ainsi que EXPELLIARMUS ! " Lucius percuta la 1ere étagère tout s'écroula sur lui, Hermione cria à son tour : " Harry couche toi! " Il n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps qu'Hermione s'était déjà plaquée contre lui.

Plusieurs Mangemorts furent stupéfixés d'autres avaient réussis à s'enfuir en transplanant, lorsqu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien dit : " Vous pouvez vous relever ! "

Il s'agissait de Lupin, ils furent surpris mais heureux de le voir ainsi que Tonks, Maugrey, Harry demanda : " Mais comment vous saviez où nous étions ? " Lupin répondit : " C'est grâce à Ron, il vous a suivis jusqu'ici et quand les Mangemorts ont transplané, il a couru chercher du renfort, par chance nous étions tous les 3 à proximité! "

Ron s'avança vers eux, demanda d'une voix inquiète : " Vous n'avez rien? "

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, puis finir par le serrer dans leurs bras en disant : " Merci! Grace à toi nous l'avons échappé belle! " Ron relâcha Harry et lui dit : " Ecoute... Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé "

Il répondit : " J'accepte tes excuses! "Après ce petit accident ils finirent leurs achats accompagnés, par mesure de sécurité, une fois fini, ils partirent rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley pour rentrer au Terrier.


	4. 4 Mauvaise nouvelle et Polynectar

La dernière semaine des vacances Harry ne l'avait pas vu passer, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour de la rentré, il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express qui partait à 11H précise, une fois sur place quelques heures plus tard tout le monde cherchaient un compartiment libre.

Mais Harry et Hermione durent laisser Ron et le reste de leurs amis pour se rendre dans le compartiment qui était réservé aux Préfets où le professeur Mc Gonagall expliquait leurs rôles tout au long de l'année.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le train n'arrive à destination Harry et Hermione firent leur première ronde, quand celui-ci dit : " C'est curieux, j'ai inspecté tous les compartiments du train, je n'ai vu Malefoy nulle part! "

Hermione répondit d'un air sadique : " Il a dû rester près de son papounet chéri quant il a appris qu'il s'est payé une armoire en pleine tronche, sur le Chemin de Traverse! " (Perso j'adore cette réplique rires !!!!!!!!!!).

Harry éclata de rire, puis tous les 2 partirent enfiler leurs robes de sorcier(es), juste à temps car Poudlard était en vu.

Une fois le train arrêté, tous les élèves descendirent, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle attendant la répartition et le fameux discours de Dumbledore souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Ron s'impatienta : " Il ne pourrait pas se dépêcher un peu! J'ai faim moi! "

" RON!!!!!! " S'indigna Hermione : " Tu es vraiment un goinfre! "

" Ba quoi? Pas de ma faute si mon estomac cri famine! "

" Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger! " Dit Harry, " Mais nous pourrions peut-être allez voir Dumbledore, avant de montaient dans nos dortoirs! "

Ils approuvèrent ce qui mit fin à leur dispute, au grand soulagement d'Harry, et 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les 3 dans le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore leur sourit en disant : " Je savais que vous viendriez, tu te demandes pourquoi tu es également Préfet n'est-ce-pas? " Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt, Dumbledore poursuivit : " Tu es Préfet parce que Draco n'est pas là, il est actuellement sous notre protection au Quartier Générale de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'est rangé de notre côté depuis que... " Sur ces mots Harry lui coupa la parole en disant avec colère et dégout : " Draco? A changé de camp? Elle est bien bonne celle là! HA! HA! Et depuis quand il est du côté des gentils HEIN? (Harry se mit à hurler) IL ETAIT POURTANT RAVIS QUE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE TUE SIRIUS !! "

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent,

Dumbledore dit d'une voix calme : " Harry "

Mais il continua : " POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?! "

Pour la première fois Dumbledore haussa le ton : " Harry ! Lucius a tué la mère de Draco! Voilà la raison ! En échange de notre protection il nous donne des informations précieuses concernant les faits et gestes de Voldemort, mais son père commence à avoir des soupçons ! "

Harry fut sans voix pendant quelques secondes : " Ainsi donc son père avait assassiné la mère de Draco pour lui faire entendre raison! Pour qu'il consente enfin à devenir un Mangemort! " Pensa Harry.

Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour Draco, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine à son égard.

Après quelques minutes de silence Harry demanda : " Pourquoi me racontez-vous tous ça? "

Dumbledore soupira : " Je voudrais que tu prennes l'apparence de Draco, pendant quelques temps au moyen du Polynectar, c'est pour ça que tu es Préfet, pour que les soupçons de son père s'apaisent, il n'y a que moi et les autres professeurs qui sont aux courants personnes d'autres! "

Les 3 amis restèrent bouche bée, soudain Harry se remit de nouveau à crier : " QUOI ?! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE PRENNE L'APPARENCE DE DRACO, POUR COUVRIR LES SOUPÇONS DE SON PÈRE?!!! PENDANT QUE LUI RESTE TRANQUILLEMENT TAPIS DANS NOTRE QUARTIER A NOUS LÈGUER DES INFORMATIONS QUI SONT PEUT-ÊTRE FAUSSES?!!!!!! C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE? "

Dumbledore hocha la tête en disant : " C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour vaincre Voldemort grâce à Draco nous pourrions savoir quels sont les derniers Horcruxes et où il les a cachés, puis les élèves ne s'apercevront même pas de ton absence, ils penseront que tu es parti accomplir cette tâche! "

Harry savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort, il devait pactiser avec l'ennemi, même si cette idée ne le réjouissais guère puisque seul le journal avait été détruit, il ignorait quels étaient les autres objets que Voldemort avait utilisé, et la seule personne qui pouvait effectivement le savoir était évidement Draco Malefoy.

Harry n'avait donc pas le choix, il accepta donc de prendre l'apparence de Draco, le temps qu'il donne toutes les informations sur les Horcruxes, ainsi il pourrait accomplir la tache qui lui avait été confié, puisque comme le disait la prophétie : " L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre

survit! " C'était inévitable Harry Potter devait tuer Voldemort! Ou mourir!

***

Une fois tous les 3 sortis du bureau Ron se tourna vers Harry, il lui demanda : " Tu en es vraiment certain de vouloir prendre l'apparence de Draco? "

Il répondit : " Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! Puis si Dumbledore dit vrai, à propos de sa mère, s'il l'a effectivement tué, il n'hésitera pas à tuer Draco, même s'il s'agit de son propre fils, si jamais il découvre qu'il a trahi Voldemort! En se rangeant de notre côté ! "

Après avoir parcourut plusieurs couloirs Harry et Hermione arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait, réservé aux Préfets en chef, souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Ron, puis rentrèrent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur particulière, " Ça sent le Polynectar " Dit Harry, en effet il vit un peu plus loin une marmite remplit d'un liquide verdâtre bouillonnant (beurk!!), Harry sentit une drôle de sensation dans le bas du ventre et cria : " Je crois que je vais vomir! "

Quelques minutes plus tard il courut aux toilettes, Hermione se retenait difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire (sadique!) Mais son envie se dissipa vite, puisque le professeur Mc Gonagall venait d'entrer, en disant : " Bonsoir Melle Granger! Je vois que vous aviez été mise au courant concernant Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter, d'ailleurs où est-il? "

Hermione répondit : " Euh... Besoin urgent professeur "

Mc Gonagall poursuivit : " Vous connaissez déjà bien sûr, la responsabilité, d'être Préfet, mais je suis venus vous rappelez, que vous deviez également organiser des bals, pour des occasions, d'ailleurs les autres professeurs et moi-même avions pensé que vous pourriez peut-être en organisée une de soirée, pour fêter la rentrée, ça serait une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard! "

Hermione répondit : " Oh oui! Se serait avec joie professeur! "

" Très bien! Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Melle Granger, ah et vous n'oublierez pas de faire part à Mr Potter ce que je viens de vous dire, une fois que... Enfin quant il se sera remit de ses émotions " Puis elle sortit.


	5. Chapitre 5 Une visite plutôt inattendue

" QUOI ?! " Hurla Harry, " Organiser un bal! Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Malefoy à la première occasion, je vais le tuer! C'est à cause de lui que je suis dans le pétrin ! "

" Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire! " Harry et Hermione sursautèrent, " Malefoy? " Demanda Hermione, " Moi-même " Dit-il calmement, " Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?! " S'emporta Harry, " Et comment as-tu réussis à venir à Poudlard en transplanant? " Demanda t-il d'un air suspicieux, Draco répondit : " Peu importe, comment j'ai réussi! Je suis venus vous aidez, enfin surtout toi Potter! "

" Pourquoi te croirais-je?! "

Draco sourit d'un air sadique : " Tu n'as pas le choix Potter! "

Harry haussa un sourcil et demanda : " Dis moi Malefoy, depuis quand fais-tu partis des gentils? Ah oui c'est vrai! Depuis que ton cher père, s'est occupé personnellement de ta mère, je suis vraiment désolé qu'une chose pareille est du arriver pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux! Puis tu croyais que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouvert?! Parce que ta traitresse de mère s'est faite assassiné! "

" Harry! " Dit Hermione,

Mais il continua : " Non Hermione! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! Combien de fois il t'a traité de Sang de Bourbe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre?! "

Hermione répondit : " Je sais Harry, mais les gens peuvent changer "

Mais il continua sur sa lança : " Tu veux que je te dise Malefoy?! Tu me dégoutes! TU ES UN LÂCHE! " Cria t-il hors de lui, " Ta mère a eut un fils, lâche! Car tu es incapable d'affronter ton père! Face à face! A ta place j'aurai eu honte Malefoy! "

Ces mots furent de trop pour Malefoy il sortit sa baguette magique, Harry en fit autant, Malefoy dit avec colère : " Je t'interdis de dire que je suis un lâche Potter! "

Harry répondit : " Si tu es un lâche! " Le visage de Malefoy avait pris un teint violacé.

Quant Hermione intervient : " Arrêtez! Tous les 2! Faire ce que vous faites n'avancera à rien! Il faut se serrer les coudes! "

Ils abaissèrent tous les 2 leurs baguettes, sans pour autant arrêter de se lançaient des regards assassins,

Harry reprit la parole : " Je veux bien te couvrir Malefoy mais... " Il pointa sa baguette sur Draco qui ne bronché pas : " Si jamais tu nous trahis, je peux t'assurer que je ne t'épargnerais pas! "

Draco soupira et dit : " Très bien si tu doutes de ma parole Potter, dans ce cas je te propose de faire le Serment Inviolable! "

Hermione resta bouche bée. Harry répondit : " Oui, ça me va! "

" Hermione? Pourrais-tu être notre Enchaîneur? "

Et sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione, Harry et Draco joignirent leurs mains droites.

" Tu auras besoin de ta baguette, Hermione " Lança Harry avec froideur.

L'air toujours abasourdie, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

" Approche-toi un peu " Ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'avança, et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies.

Harry parla :

" Malefoy, jures-tu de ne plus faire partit du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres? "

" Oui " Répondit Draco.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

" Engages-tu ta loyauté au camp que tu as choisit, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive? "

" Oui " Répéta Draco.

Une deuxième langue de feu fusa de la baguette et s'entrelaça avec la première, formant comme une chaîne fine et luisante.

" Et si cela était nécessaire... T'engages-tu à poursuivre ma mission, de détruire les Horcruxes et de tuer Voldemort, s'il devait m'arriver malheur? "

Hermione retient un cri.

La main de Draco tressaillit, mais il ne l'a retira pas. Il eut un instant de silence, Hermione les yeux grands ouverts les regardait, sa baguette posée sur l'étreinte de leurs mains.

Quant enfin Draco répondit : " Oui "

Le visage stupéfait d'Hermione brilla d'une telle lueur lorsque jaillit de sa baguette la troisième flamme qui s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes, telle une corde, tel un serpent de feu.

***

Puis Draco prit la parole : " J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant Potter, je t'ai donné ma parole! " Il allait partir, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et dit avec un sourire aux lèvres : " Ah encore une chose, j'ai une admiratrice, mais ça tu le découvriras bien assez tôt! " Il transplana.

Hermione encore sous le choc s'assit dans le canapé, elle observait Harry, une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle dit : " Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça! "

Harry regarda Hermione en disant : " Je sais ce que je fais! Fais-moi confiance! "

Elle était au bord des larmes en disant : " Harry, si Malefoy trahit son engagement tu... Tu meures! " Puis elle éclata en sanglot.

Harry s'assit près d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, pour qu'elle se calme,

Il lui répondit : " Je sais que Malefoy me déteste, mais il ne le fera pas, et puis s'il trahit son engagement il meure également! "

" Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?! " Cria t-elle,

" Hermione, écoute, souviens toi de notre 6éme année quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard, j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, Dumbledore était très affaiblit, Draco le menaçait, il allait le tuer quant il lui a dit, tu n'es pas un tueur Draco, je peux t'aider.

Malefoy lui a répondu, pour je ne sais pour quelles raisons, non! Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi! Personne ne peut m'aider!

Dumbledore a insisté, et Malefoy a abaissé son bras, quand les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés au même moment. (Si ça pouvait être comme-ça dans le tome 6, Dumbledore ne serait peut-être pas mort, Rogue n'aurait pas été obligée de le tuer).

Je pense que Dumbledore n'a pas tort, Malefoy n'est pas un tueur "

" J'espère que tu as raison Harry " Dit Hermione,

Ensuite tous les 2 partirent se coucher.

La journée de demain s'assurait d'être éprouvante, pour Harry et ses amis.

Désolée d'avoir mise du temps à postait la suite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai fais beaucoup de modifications, l'histoire du Serment Inviolable n'était pas au programme, je le trouve mieux comme ça.

Et vous, qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez? (Ce chapitre fait un clin d'œil au tome 6).


	6. Chapitre 6 Cours de Potion

Je pense que toutes les personnes après avoir lues ce chapitre, vont me détester (rires!!!!!!) Vous savez quoi? Moi J'ADORE!

C'est Rogue que vous devriez détester!

Une journée qui ne s'annonçait pas de tous repos, surtout pour celui qui c'était métamorphosé en un certain blond aux yeux bleus azur, une fois prêts Harry et Hermione se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, pour rejoindre leur table respective, Harry venait à peine de s'assoir qu'une certaine fille du nom de Pansy Parkinson venait de lui sauter dessus : " Oh mon Draco adoré! Comme tu m'as manqué! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu dans le Poudlard Express! " Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser, mais il fut arracher de ses griffes par le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui venait justement distribuer les empois du temps, qui n'enchanta d'ailleurs pas Harry pour autant car son 1er était celui qu'il détestait le plus " Cours de Potion! " " Oh non cours de Potion! " Cria t-il

" Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue, t'apprécie " Dit Pansy, " Euh... Oui c'est vrai! " Répondit Harry confus, mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'elle demanda : " Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes Draco? " Les lunettes! Il avait complètement oublié! Il s'empressa de les enlevaient, heureusement la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit, ce qui lui permit de partir sans pour autant donnait une réponse à Pansy, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune justification valable, une fois dans le couloir il fut rejoins par ses 2 amis s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seul, Hermione lui dit : " Ça sera plus dure que je ne le pensais, tu as déjà fait 2 gourdes, en plus une chose est sûre, même si tu ressembles au petit protégé de Rogue, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas t'épargner pour autant! "

" Tu es vachement rassurante Hermione! Au faite Harry c'est vrai que tu as fait le Serment Inviolable avec Malefoy? Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça! "

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda ses amis en disant : " Si vous êtes venus me faire des reproches, vous pouvez partir! " Puis il s'éloigna, une fois arrivé à l'étage Rogue ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil aux nombres d'élèves et dit d'une voix froide : " Entrez! " Il plaça les élèves : " Mr Malefoy ici s'il vous plaît! " Harry se retrouva, devant pour son plus grand malheur avec Pansy, Rogue lui adressa un sourire sadique, puis le cours commença : " Bien aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion qui a pour nom le Philtre D'Amour! " Pansy lança un regard au coin à Harry, qui l'ignora, " Vous avez tous les ingrédients à votre disposition, vous avez 1H " Rogue retourna s'assoir à son bureau, lorsqu'une demie heure plus tard une explosion assourdissante retentit suivis de hurlements : " LONDUBAT! Avez-vous appris à lire? Mais si j'en juge par l'état de ceci, apparemment non! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor! " Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, Rogue fit de grands yeux, tous les 2 s'observèrent pendant un bon moment, le silence était tombé dans la classe, Ron et Hermione retenaient leurs respirations tandis que Pansy en eut le souffle coupé.

Quand Rogue consentit à prendre la parole : " Je vois que Mr Malefoy veut se donner en spectacle, seriez-vous contaminé par Potter? " Harry bouillonnait de rage, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui faire fermé son clapet une bonne fois pour toute à cette chauve sourie!

Rogue savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire, un sourire vengeur se dessina sur ses lèvres que seul Harry put voir, il s'était mis dans une salle situation, il le savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la sentence tombe et c'est ce qui arriva.

Rogue reprit la parole : " Comme je disais donc, Malefoy apparemment veut faire son intéressant, eh bien nous allons lui en donner l'occasion! Je crois que votre potion est réussie, si vous voulez, vous donnez la peine de nous faire une petite démonstration avec hum... Pansy ? "

Harry ouvrit la bouche, de surprise, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour embrasser une autre fille, n'importe laquelle mais pas Pansy!

Son regard se porta sur Hermione, il vit qu'elle était comme pétrifié, Ron n'était pas beaucoup mieux, tandis que tous les Serpentard, le regardé bouche bée, à cause de sa réaction, depuis quand un Serpentard défendait un Gryffondor? Les Gryffondors en firent autant, ce n'était à plus rien comprendre!

Harry reporta son attention sur la fiole qui était devant lui, puis sur Rogue qui souriait de toutes ses dents, il lui lança un regard Noir, il n'avait pas le choix, Harry prit la fiole qui contenait la potion qu'il avait finis quelques minutes auparavant et l'a bus, d'un trait, quand Rogue dit : " Si ces 2 personnes ici présent (C'est bon Rogue, il n'est pas question de Mariage!) N'ont pas de sentiments réciproques, ils se jetteront l'un sur l'autre, et si c'est le cas il ne se passera rien! "

Harry et Pansy s'observèrent en silence, il savait qu'elle espérait, il le voyait dans ses yeux, quant il pensa : " Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré?! "

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, qu'il était en train d'embrasser Pansy (Oui c'est bien Pansy! Beurk!!!!!!) Encore et encore, il savait qu'en réalité ça l'aurait répugné, elle n'avait rien d'Hermione, il essaya d'arrêter mais il n'y arriva pas, il fallait attendre que les effets de la potion se dissipent, ce qui sembla à Harry durer une éternité!

Lorsqu'enfin il la repoussa brutalement, puis la cloche retentit à son grand soulagement, il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de sortir.


	7. Chapitre 7 Jalousie et duel

Harry était en rage, comment Rogue avait-il osé lui faire ça?! Il ne s'était jamais fait humilier de la sorte! Et devant toute la classe!

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione était à ses côtés, lorsqu' elle dit : " Harry je... "

" QUOI?! " S'emporta t-il, " Tu vas me dire désolée pour ce qui m'arrive c'est ça! Si Malefoy avait plus de cran, je n'en serais pas là! "

Hermione garda le silence, pendant quelques minutes, quand elle fit une chose, qui surprit Harry, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, en lui disant : " Je t'aime Harry ! "

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, quant une voix retentit : " Ah je vous cherch..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase, qu'il resta bouche bée par ce qu'il voyait, il ne rendit même pas compte que toutes ses affaires s'étaient répandus à terre.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, Ron ayant reprit ses esprits, ramassé ses affaires sans leur adressait un regard, puis il se mit à courir pour se rendre au prochain cours.

Harry et Hermione l'appelèrent, mais il fit comme-ci il n'avait rien entendu, et rentra dans la classe.

Harry soupira, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Hermione prenne place, car s'ils étaient arrivés en même temps cela aurait paru suspect.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lupin prit la parole : " Bien je vois que vous êtes tous là, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par l'art du Duel, choisissez votre adversaire! "

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, il avait une soif de vengeance dans les yeux, quant il prononça : " Je défis Malefoy! "

Harry sursauta, tandis qu'Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains en secouant négativement la tête : " Cette idiot va tout faire rater ! Harry je t'en pris ne fait pas de faux pas cette fois-ci! " Pensa t-elle.

" Bien voyons voir ce que ça donne, vous et Mr Weasley, n'oubliez pas de vous saluer avant, désarmez seulement votre adversaire, je ne veux pas d'accident ! " Déclara Lupin, mais Harry savait que Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il voulut le raisonner, heureusement il se retient à temps au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Ron perçut de l'hésitation sur son visage et dit : " La fouine aurait-elle peur?! "

Il fut surpris de sa réplique, quand il réalisa, qu'il était dans la peau de Draco Malefoy, décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais!

Il lui lança un regard noir (Hermione était en train de se ronger les ongles de stresse) en disant : " Très bien Weasley! Tu l'auras cherché! " (La 1ére fois qu'Harry se comporte en Malefoy ^^).

Ils se saluèrent que déjà le 1er sort de Ron le manqua d'un cheveu, Harry riposta : " EXPELLIARMUS! "

Ron fit le sort du bouclier, ensuite : " LEVICORPUS! "

Harry se retrouva la tête en bas (pour une fois qu'il tourne au ridicule), il cria : " REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!! "

Tandis que Ron éclata de rire, mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il pointa sa baguette magique sur sa robe et cria : " INCENDIO! " ce qui provoqua le feu instantanément, Ron cria de surprise, ce qui le détourna de Harry, celui-ci en profitant pour se relever, il prononça ensuite : " AQUAERUCTO! " Un jet d'eau jaillit, Ron le reçut en pleine figure, Harry éclata de rire, suivit du reste de la classe, sauf Hermione, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle pensa : " Ça va mal finir! " Elle avait tout à fait raison! Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ça, sinon Harry serait découvert, et le plan pour les Horcruxes tomberait à l'eau.

Ron était fou de rage, il allait prononçait un sortilège impardonnable! " END... " Mais Harry fut trop rapide : " GLISSEO! " Cria t-il Ron perdit pied et alla se cogner contre le mur, sa baguette lui sauta des mains Harry la rattrapa au vol, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de l'achever, comme-ci son corps et son esprit était possédé, il n'entendit pas Lupin crier que le sortilège partit : " SECTUSEMPRA !! "

" RON !! " Hurla Hermione,

Lupin accourut Ron fut amené à l'infirmerie d'urgence, tous les élèves étaient choqués, Lupin leur ordonna de sortirent en silence excepté Harry et Hermione, une fois fait il se retourna vers les 2 élèves, en disant : " J'exige une explication Harry! " Tandis qu'Hermione gardait la tête basse.

" Je... J'ignore ce qui s'est passé professeur! " Dit-il

Lupin était hors de lui : " Vous ignorez ?! Vous avez failli tuer un élève Harry! Votre meilleur ami qui plus est ! "

Il cria : " Je n'étais pas moi-même, quand j'ai lancé ce sortilège! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait de mon plein gré! Et vous le savez très bien! "

Lupin garda le silence, au bout d'un moment il répondit : " Je le sais Harry, vous pouvez sortir "

Il referma la porte derrière lui, il ne restait qu'Hermione, Lupin lui dit simplement : " Veillez sur lui Hermione "

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit.

***

Plusieurs mois passèrent, le Bal de la rentrée avait été retardé en raison de l'accident qui avait eu lieu, Ron était sorti de l'infirmerie, mais depuis ce jour il n'adressait plus la parole à Harry ni à Hermione.

Alors vous en pensez-quoi ? J'ai modifiée tous ce chapitre, se n'était pas prévus qu'Harry blesse gravement Ron.


	8. Chapitre 8 Le Bal de la rentrée

Harry venait de sortir du cours le plus ennuyeux, j'ai nommée la Divination, il prit le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des Préfets en chef lorsqu'il entendit : " Tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin Ronald Weasley !! "

Sa curiosité l'emporta, il vit Ron et Hermione en train de se disputer, elle continua : " C'est de ta faute si Harry t'a blessé! "

" Ma faute ?! "

" Parfaitement! Ta faute! Ta jalousie te rend aveugle! HA! Laisse-moi rire meilleur ami d'Harry Potter! Tu ne lui donnes que des complications! Au lieu de le soutenir! Harry a faillit être découvert, par ta faute! "

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione en colère de cette façon, là seule fois où il avait eu un aperçut c'était quant elle avait donné le coup de poing à Malefoy lors de leur 3éme année, depuis plus jamais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Ron lui répondit : " Il m'a lancé, un Sectusempra, aurais-tu oublié? "

" Excuse moi Ronald, mais qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de dire, avant qu'Harry ne perdre conscience de son esprit ? "

Ron en eut la bouche ouverte de surprise,

Elle lui lança un regard méchant, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

Ron prit peur : « Tu allais lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable! Le Doloris! Non je n'ai pas oublié! "

Il répondit : " Je... Je n'ai pas voulu, je ne voulais pas "

" Tu ne voulais pas?! Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois dire désolé, mais à Harry! Puis si tu veux vraiment le savoir, j'aime Harry Potter, depuis le 1er jour où je l'ai rencontré! "

Harry et Ron avaient la bouche grande ouverte, sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, quand Ron reprit la parole : " Pourtant tu es sortie avec Victor Krum, en 4éme année! "

Elle lui répondit : " Harry aimait Cho, voilà pourquoi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais j'en ai beaucoup souffert "

Ron au bout d'un moment dit : " Je suis désolé, Hermione, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, je parlerais à Harry "

Harry en avait assez entendu, il changea de direction, partit dehors s'assoir sous un arbre, son esprit était orienté vers Hermione, ainsi donc elle l'aimait depuis la 1ere fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir? Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours aimé, mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, alors il était sorti avec Cho, mais ce n'étais pas seulement ça il avait peur de sa réaction, pourtant ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille!

" Tu n'es qu'un parfait crétin! " Lui disait sa conscience,

" Je sais "

" Qu'est-ce-que tu attends? Va lui dire ce que tu ressens, pour elle! "

" Je... "

" Allez !! BOUGE TON CUL !! " Hurla une voix dans sa tête,

D'un bond Harry se releva et courut vers le château, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, quant une voix l'interpella : " Draco! Eh Draco! " C'était Pansy qui criait, Harry depuis l'histoire de la potion l'évitait comme il le pouvait, car elle s'était mise dans la tête, qu'il l'aimait, puisqu'il l'avait embrassé, pffff n'importe quoi! Il l'a détesté oui! (Toujours au mauvais moment grrrrr Pansy fiche lui la paix! Ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime, mais Hermione!).

Harry se retourna en disant : " Quoi encore ?! Si c'est pour parler du baiser, tu as eu la preuve, que je ne t'aime pas! Alors maintenant tu dégages! " (Bravo Harry !!).

Pansy était figée, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle se prit le visage entre les mains et s'enfuie.

Lorsqu'Harry réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il voulut aller s'excuser, mais il se résigna, et reprit le chemin qui menait au portrait de la salle commune des Préfets, quant il rentra, Hermione était comme à son habitude en plein travail, il prit la parole : " Hermione il faut que je te dise que... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? "

Elle releva la tête, surprise : " Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié?! Le Bal de la Rentrée! C'est ce soir qu'il est prévu! "

" Mince! J'avais complètement oublié! Après tous ce qui s'est passé, je n'y pensais même plus! "

" On a dû le mettre en suspend " Répondit Hermione, " Au faite, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire Harry? "

Il ressentit une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac : « Je... Je voulais te demander si... "

" Oui? " Dit-elle,

" Te demander, si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main " Acheva t-il, quant il vacilla tout d'un coup, tous se brouilla autour de lui, il n'entendit pas Hermione criait, il s'écroula à terre, il voyait du monde dans une Grande Salle, il y avait un air de fête, il réalisa, que cette salle il l'a connaissait, puisque c'était celle de Poudlard, tous les élèves dansaient, mais soudain surgirent des Mangemorts, il cria, lorsque son attention se tourna vers un garçon blond, hurlant de douleur, suivit d'un éclair vert : " NON !! " Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il n'avait plus du tout l'apparence de Draco, sa cicatrice le brûlait tellement qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux de douleur.

Quant il entendit la voix d'Hermione, les frères Weasley, Ginny et Ron qui demandaient à Mme Pomfresh de bien vouloir les laissaient entrer, celle-ci finit par céder.

" Harry! " Cria Hermione " Tu m'as fait peur! "

En se jetant dans ses bras, Harry observa Ron et vit qu'il était gêné. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione il demanda : " Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? " Hermione lui raconta, lorsqu'il lui dit ce qu'il avait vu, elle prit un air sévère en disant : " Harry! Tu dois apprendre à fermé ton esprit et..." Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et dit d'un ton sec : " Ce Bal, ne doit pas avoir lieu! Je dois voir Dumbledore tout de suite! C'est une question de vie ou de mort! "

Ron prit la parole : " Mais euh... Dumbledore d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre par le professeur Mc Gonagall, il est parti d'urgence au Ministère et... "

" QUOI ?! " S'emporta Harry, " Poudlard va se faire attaquer! D'un moment à l'autre on ne va tout de même pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire! "

Ginny demanda : " Mais qui voudrait... " Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Harry lui lança un regard noir en disant : " Des Mangemorts ça te dit quelque chose?! " Elle poursuivit : " C'est impossible, personne ne peut transplaner à Poudlard! "

Au même moment un pop retentit, suivit de : " Tu disais? " Lança Ron.

Draco se tenait devant eux, " Malefoy ?! Mais c'est impossible! Puis tu étais avec nous en cours de Potion de la fois dernière et de Divination, il y a à peine 2H! " Dit Ginny incrédule.

Mais il l'ignora, il se tourna vers Harry en lui demandant : " Alors avec Pansy ça se passe comment ? " Puis il éclata de rire, Harry en entendant cela voulut se lever, pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

Draco se retourna vers Ginny en disant : " Dumbledore a enlevé la protection pour que je puisse transplaner à tout moment, pour aider Potter si jamais "

Soudain il réalisa qu'il en avait trop dit, mais c'était trop tard, car Ginny demanda : " Aidez- Harry? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire? Comment tu as pu aider Harry alors que tu étais toujours en cours avec nous? Puis Harry était parti accomplir sa mission non? "

Harry prit la parole : " Ce n'était pas le vrai Malefoy, c'était moi "

Les frères Weasley dire : " C'est pour ça que tous le monde trouvaient que Malefoy avait un comportement bizarre, il n'était pas comme à son habitude! "

Harry hocha la tête, quand Ginny reprit la parole : " Je crois que tu nous dois une explication ! Après tout nous sommes nous aussi tes amis, nous avons le droit de savoir! "

Harry soupira, Ginny avait raison, ils avaient le droit d'être mis au courant, il leur expliqua donc tout depuis le début, l'histoire du Polynectar, le Serment Inviolable etc.

Une fois terminé les 3 Weasley dirent : " Eh ben, on ne pensait pas que tu avais autant d'importance Malefoy ! "

Il sourit, quand Harry se tourna vers lui : " Tu es en danger de mort Malefoy ! "

" Charmant comme accueil ! " Répondit-il,

" Je suis venu te prévenir que Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans comptent attaquer Poudlard, ils ont faits une fausse alerte en faisant croire que le département du Ministère a été attaqué, qui fait que l'Ordre est parti là-bas! "

" Ainsi que Dumbledore! " Cria Harry

" QUOI ?! " Dit Draco terrifié,

Harry explosa de colère : " VOUS ME CROYEZ MAINTENANT ?! J'AI PERDUS SIRIUS MAIS APPAREMENT ÇA N'A PAS SUFFIT ! VOUS VOULEZ D'AUTRES PREUVES QUE J'AVAIS RAISON ?! "

Tous le monde restait silencieux, au bout d'un moment Hermione dit : " Il faut toute suite envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore! "

" Le Bal commence dans quelques minutes, il faut se dépêcher et prévenir tout le monde! "

Dirent Fred et George.

" J'espère que l'Ordre sera là à temps! " Pensa Harry en se dépêchant d'aller à la Grande Salle, avec Ron, Ginny, les frères Weasley mais également Draco.


	9. Chapitre 9 L'attaque!

Attention aux yeux!

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, soudain Hermione cria : " STOP !! "

Tous s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, " Quoi ?! " Demanda Harry, Hermione parla : " Tu n'oublis rien Harry? Tu dois reprendre l'apparence de Draco ! "

" Mais... "

" Harry ! Personnes n'est censé savoir que tu es à Poudlard! "

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, elle continua : " Quant au vrai Draco! "

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle prononça : " PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! " Draco se retrouva figé comme une pierre et tomba à terre, " On va le cacher dans la Salle Sur Demande! " " Ah oui? Et comment tu vas le transporter sur ton dos peut-être? " Lança Ron d'un ton sarcastique, Hermione lui lança un regard noir, dirigea sa baguette sur Draco en prononçant : " LEVICORPUS ! "

" LE TEMPS PRESSE !! " Hurla Harry, il leva sa baguette à son tour et cria : " ACCIO POLYNECTAR ! " Quelques minutes plus tard une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre flottait devant lui, l'a pris et avala, le liquide amère, ensuite ils se dépêchèrent de mettre Draco à l'abri, puis de revenir vers la Grande Salle, Harry ouvrit grand les portes, trouva le professeur Mc Gonagall interloquée : " Mr Malefoy mais..."

" Pas le temps de vous expliquez! " Cria t-il, lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice le brûlée atrocement, Hermione prit la parole : " Poudlard va être attaqué! Les Mangemorts sont en route! Alors préparons- nous pour nous défendre! " Puis alla se mettre à côté d'Harry ce qui surprit tous le monde, mais elle s'en fichait, vu les circonstances actuelles.

Elle lui murmura : " C'est ta cicatrice n'est-ce-pas? Même si tu as l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre grâce au Polynectar, ça ne t'épargne pas les douleurs, les émotions que tu peux ressentir en étant toi-même "

" Merci, c'est rassurant! " Répondit Harry.

Depuis ce qu'avait révélée Hermione, le professeur Mc Gonagall les observait sans bouger, il y avait un silence dans la Grande Salle comme-ci un champ de bataille avait eu lieu en ce moment même.

Le professeur scruta les yeux bleus azur de Draco (= Harry), mais vit momentanément des yeux d'une couleur verte éclatante, Harry put voir de la peur dans son regard, ses lèvres tremblèrent, lorsqu'elle cria : " Tous le monde avec sa baguette en main et c'est un ordre! "

Tous firent ce qu'elle demandait, et attendirent tremblant de peur, seuls les élèves de Serpentard semblaient ravis de cette situation.

L'attente sembla interminable, chacun retenait son souffle, quand soudain des personnes encapuchonnées apparurent, l'un d'eux dit : " Si un seul d'entres vous bouge, il en subira les conséquences, c'est clair ?! "

Harry le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy ! Sentant la rage montait en lui, il se força à rester impassible, quand le professeur Mc Gonagall parla, d'une voix trahissant la panique : " Que... Que voulez-vous? "

Lucius répondit : " Je suis simplement venus chercher Draco " Puis il se retourna vers lui en pensant qu'il s'agissait de son vrai fils, il s'adressa à lui : " Il est temps le maître t'attend ! " Harry ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes, quand Lucius demanda : " Draco? " Harry releva les yeux en répondant : " Oui père! "

Lucius souriait : " Bien! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais trahir ton rang ! " Harry ne dit rien, lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry lui fit un regard qui la dissuada, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, s'il voulait protéger Draco, et découvrir les autres Horcruxes il devait partir avec Lucius et les autres Mangemorts et c'est ce qu'il fit.

En priant juste le ciel que le Polynectar fasse effet assez longtemps, pour qu'il puisse se sortir de là.

Aie! Dans quel pétrin, s'est mis Harry! Il n'avait vraiment pas prévus ça! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?


	10. Chapitre 10 Au Manoir des Malefoy

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, il ne fit aucun mouvement le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, quant une voix retentit : " Lucius tu es revenu! " Harry sursauta, cette voix! C'était celle de la meurtrière de Sirius Black! Bellatrix Lestrange! Il n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment c'était de la faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, et ensuite de pouvoir l'achever! Comme elle avait achevé Sirius!

Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de ses membres, oui il se vengerait! Mais le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisis pour régler les comptes! Il lui fallait attendre le jour J quant il serait face à Lord Voldemort!

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Lucius qui disait : " Le moment venu le maître t'appellera! "

Il le laissa seul, Harry put donc visiter à sa guise chaque pièce, quant il entendit un gémissement, on aurait dis une femme qui pleurée, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits, il l'a vit, elle était là assise sur un lit, ses longs cheveux blonds, lui recouvraient le visage, Harry s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, elle se retourna, puis observa le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras : " Draco! Tu es vivant! " Harry surprit, répondit instinctivement à son étreinte, après plusieurs minutes il se détacha d'elle.

Elle le regardait, Harry prit la parole : " Ecoutez je ne suis pas votre... Fils, j'ai pris son apparence... Je suis... (Il jugea préférable de ne pas dire sa véritable identité) quelqu'un d'autre, votre fils m'a dit que vous étiez morte, que votre mari vous avez tué! "

En entendant cela Narcissa Malefoy sursauta, et dit : " Je ne pensais pas que Lucius irait jusque là, pour que son fils devienne un Mangemort, non en vérité il m'a séquestrée pendant plusieurs mois, il a fait croire à notre fils que j'étais morte, pour lui faire entendre raison! "

Harry resta bouche bée après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais reprit la parole : " Votre fils s'est rangé de notre côté depuis qu'il vous croyait morte, il a jurait de se venger! C'est pour cette raison que je me suis fais passer pour votre fils, pour le protéger en échange d'informations concernant Voldemort! "

Narcissa sourit, Harry continua : " Ecoutez je ne sais pas combien de temps, il me reste mais le Polynectar ne fera plus effet pendant très longtemps et... " " Mais il ne fait déjà plus effet " Dit-elle calmement, Harry paniqua, il passa sa main sur le front et sentit avec le doigt la forme de sa cicatrice, il courut vers le miroir qui se trouvait à proximité et vit que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur vert émeraude, mais l'apparence de Draco n'avait pas encore totalement disparu : " Tu es Harry Potter " Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la jeune femme qui venait de prononcer son nom, à l'instant même.

***

Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard :

Après ce qui venait de se passer, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, les frères Weasley et Draco (Hermione a été le chercher) coururent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, entrèrent sans frapper, mais il n'était toujours pas là.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? " Demanda Ron

Hermione répondit : " On n'a pas le choix il faut y aller! "

" Hermione! Tu sais bien que s'est défendu ! " Dit Ron

" Je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés! Reste ici si tu veux mais moi je vais secourir Harry! Sortez du bureau si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner! " Personne ne bougea.

" Alors on y va! " Mais avant elle écrivit un mot et le laissa sur le bureau de Dumbledore : " Comme ça il saura où nous sommes! " Dit Hermione, puis ils partirent en utilisant de la poudre de Cheminette.

***

Au Manoir des Malefoy :

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, Narcissa l'observait et dit : " Tout au fond du couloir première porte à gauche, c'est la chambre de Draco tu y trouveras une cheminée tu pourras prendre contact avec Dumbledore! "

Il abaissa sa mise en garde, l'a remercia et sortit, il savait désormais qu'elle ne donnerait pas l'alarme, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco.

La pièce était très peu éclairée, il y avait seulement une table, un lit et une cheminée, " Pas très accueillant " Pensa Harry, quand soudain un crépitement provenant de la cheminée se fit entendre.

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Je suis sûre, que vous avez crus que la mère de Draco était vraiment morte, n'est-ce-pas?


	11. Chapitre 11 Sauvetage mouvementé!

Harry sortit sa baguette, attendit, lorsqu'il aperçut 4 têtes rousses, ainsi que celle de Draco et d'Hermione.

Il fut surpris et dit : " Vous? Ici, mais comment ... "

Pour toute réponse, Hermione dit : " On n'a pas le temps Harry ! Il faut sortir d'ici! "

Harry se tourna vers Draco, l'observa quelques instants avant de dire : " Ta mère est vivante, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure avant votre arrivée imprévue! "

Draco suite à cette révélation cria : " QUOI ?! "

" Malefoy ! " Crièrent-ils en chœur, mais trop tard quelqu'un approchait.

" Vite cachez-vous! " Cria Draco, tous le monde lui lança un regard noir, il ne fit pas attention, il prit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une 2éme armoire, il dit : " Planquez-vous là dedans! "

Ron dit : " Malefoy je te jure que..." " Là ferme Weasley si tu tiens à ta vie, suis mon conseil boucle là! Et rentre! " Malefoy referma l'armoire en leur ordonnant de ne pas faire de bruit, au même moment, Lucius entra dans la chambre et demanda : " Pourquoi as-tu crié? "

Draco ne savait que répondre, un long silence suivit, lorsqu'un énorme éternuement retentit, Lucius sursauta et demanda : " Qu'est-ce-que c'était? " Il se dirigea vers le lieu du bruit, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un 2éme Draco s'étalait à ses pieds : " Mais qu'est-ce-que... " Il ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'une voix mélodieuse s'éleva :

Quoiqu'on en pense

Quoiqu'on en dise

Même si l'amour et le diable pactisent

Dis-moi qui renonce pour autant?

Il nous attend le beau requin blanc

Au recoin du bleu de tes yeux troublant

Ou se meurent mes rêves d'Orient

Mes rêves d'Orient

Tous regardèrent Hermione bouche bée, depuis quand savait-elle chanter?

Harry profita de cette petite distraction, pour se relever d'un bond : " MAINTENANT !! " Cria t-il aux autres, des tables, des chaises volaient en tous sens par les sorts d'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco,

" Courrez vers la sortie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Hurla Draco,

Harry cria : " La porte est fermée! "

Hermione lança : " ALOHOMORA !! " Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas! Ils coururent dans toutes les pièces, évitant de justesse les sorts que leurs lançaient les Mangemorts, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cuisine.

" Harry tes cheveux ! " Hurla Ron, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, il savait qu'il avait repris son apparence, initiale, le plus important c'était de rester en vie et de pouvoir s'enfuir de ce lieu! Il n'eut pas le temps d'établir un plan que Lucius apparut : " POTTER! " Cria t-il en souriant : " Tu es à notre merci, le maître sera content, quant à toi! " Lança t-il avec un regard pleins de haine vers Draco, " Tu me déçois beaucoup ! ENDOLORIS! "

Draco cria : " PROTEGO! "

Ainsi le sort frappa de plein fouet son bouclier et Draco cria avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait exprimer : " VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI, EN ME DISANT QUE VOUS AVEZ TUER MA MÈRE, ALORS QU'EN VERITE ELLE ETAIT SEQUESTREE ! TOUT ÇA POUR QUE JE ME RESIGNE ET QUE JE DEVIENNE UN FIDELE MANGEMORT ! EH BIEN SACHEZ QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULUS EN FAIRE PARTI !"

Suite à cette déclaration Harry regarda Draco et vit qu'il tremblait de rage, c'est à ce moment là qu'il en profita vif comme l'éclair il leva sa baguette et cria : " EXPELLIARMUS ! " Lucius fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, les frères Weasley eux prirent tous ceux qui leurs tombèrent entres les mains couteaux, assiettes, casseroles et les lancèrent sur les Mangemorts.

Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts lorsqu'un pop retentit Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Mr Weasley venaient d'apparaître, pour leurs prêtaient mains fortes.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat la bataille prit fin, les autres Mangemorts s'étaient volatilisés.

Draco quant à lui se dirigea vers son père pointa sa baguette sur lui pour lui lançait le sortilège de la mort profitant qu'il était toujours inconscient lorsqu'une voix l'interpella : " NON! Draco ne fait pas ça! Ça ne servira à rien, ta mère est vivante et c'est ce qui importe! Il sera envoyé à Azkhaban! " Dit Harry

" Tu ne comprends pas! " Dit Draco, " Il la tuera cette fois-ci, je le sais qu'il le fera, pour se venger ! "

Harry répondit : " Mais si tu le tues, tu deviendras un meurtrier comme lui! "

Draco hésita quelques instants, mais il se résigna, et tous repartirent à Poudlard, de retours Harry chercha des yeux Dumbledore, le vit et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons : " Tout, tout ! TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE! SANS CETTE IDEE STUPIDE ÇA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVE! " Puis il quitta la Grande Salle laissant tout le monde abasourdit.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? La chanson qu'Hermione chante c'est de Stanislas, j'avoue je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour une diversion, et comme j'écoutais de la musique en écrivant, j'ai décidée qu'Hermione, fasse marcher ses cordes vocales^^ voilà.

Bonne lecture pour la suite!


	12. Chapitre 12 À Près au Lard

Quelques explications en " notes de fin " Concernant ce chapitre.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que l'incident était passé, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Dumbledore, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses amis, en se faisant passé pour Malefoy, tous le monde étaient au courant maintenant de cette histoire, elle s'était répandue à une vitesse phénoménale dans toute l'école.

De plus les ASPICS approchés à grand pas, Draco ne critiquait plus les Gryffondors et ils faisaient de mêmes ils se toléraient, il ne rentrait plus chez lui pour les vacances, il écrivait à sa mère, elle lui répondait quant elle le pouvait, concernant son père, il savait que s'il le recroisait ça serait pour la dernière fois.

" Il y a une sortie au Près-Au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous Harry? " Demanda Ron,

" Avec plaisir, ça nous changera les idées " Dit Harry.

Quant Hermione arriva : " Salut les gars! " Dit-elle joyeusement, " Devinez-quoi? Dumbledore organisera un Bal pour la fin d'année! On pourrait en profiter pour acheter nos tenues de soirée! "

" Ouais super! " Répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron sans enthousiasme.

" Tu ne lui as pas demandé si je devais boire du Polynectar pour avoir la tenue de quelqu'un?! " Dit Harry avec colère.

Hermione soupira, Harry tourna la tête, vit que Dumbledore l'observait, il avait sûrement entendus ce qu'il avait dit, mais à vrai-dire il s'en fichait, il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, agacé il se leva et sortie.

***

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Harry et ses amis était au Près-Au-Lard, ils venaient de finir leur Biereaubeurre, qu'un hurlement les firent sursauter.

C'était la panique générale tout le monde couraient dans tous les sens, " Mais qu'est-ce-qui-se passe?! " Dit Ron,

" Allons voir! " Proposa Harry, et ils se mirent tous les 3 à courir vers le lieu d'où provenait les cris, " La cabane hurlante! " Dit Ron avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Harry savait que Ron n'aimé pas beaucoup cet endroit, quand soudain ils virent des personnes encapuchonnées, " Harry regarde! " Dit Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil, et vit qu'ils torturaient une personne, Harry cria : " MALEFOY! " Il leva sa baguette et stupefixa au hasard un Mangemort, " Si on ne fait rien Draco mourra! " Hurla Harry, il lança le sort du bouclier juste à temps car son père avait prononcé le sortilège de la mort, Draco se releva et regarda son père plein de haine, il lui cracha : " J'aurais dû vous tuez, quand j'en avais l'occasion! "

" Vous ! " Crièrent Harry et ses amis, " Mais comment..."

Lucius éclata d'un grand rire : " Le maître un plus d'un tour dans son sac! Mais en ce qui vous concerne, vous allez mourir! "

Il allait lever sa baguette lorsqu'un pop retentit, tous les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix apparurent.

Suite à ça tous s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre : " Potter en compagnie d'une Sang de Bourbe! " Cria Lord Voldemort, suivie de Bellatrix Lestrange!

Harry sentit sa cicatrice brulée, horriblement, qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, " Toujours aussi arrogant, n'est-ce-pas Tom? "

Harry sursauta, cette voix il l'a connaissait très bien, puisque c'était celle de Dumbledore!

Le camp adverse fut surpris de son apparition, quand Voldemort lança l'offensive, la bataille commença, Harry pouvait enfin se venger de la mort de Sirius! Il lança un sortilège impardonnable à Bellatrix : " ENDOLORIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mais elle évita le sort : " PROTEGO!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Harry et Bellatrix se toisèrent du regard, quant elle cria : " IMPEDIMENTA! " " PROTEGO! " SECTUMSEMPRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Le sort l'a toucha en pleine poitrine, elle s'effondra dans une marre de sang morte! Harry Potter l'avait tué!

Draco de son côté, affronté son père, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention il cria : " AVADA KEDAVRA ! "

Il s'écroula mort à son tour, Voldemort était fou de rage en voyant son dernier bras droit tomber et il prononça : " AVADA KEDAVRA ! " En direction d'Harry, " HARRY !! " Crièrent en même temps Draco et Hermione.

Au même moment Harry prononça : " EXPELLIARMUS ! "

Les 2 sorts s'entrechoquèrent ce qui provoqua une explosion assourdissante, tout le monde arrêtait de se battre et observaient les 2 combattants, ils savaient tous que l'un dès 2 devaient mourir.

Harry vit que Voldemort avait à côté de lui le serpent Nagini, il l'observait, quand Draco lui dit : " C'est le dernier Horcruxe Potter! "

" Et les autres? " Demanda t-il d'un air interrogatoire,

Malefoy rit et dit : " Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester tranquillement cacher, et attendre que l'élu trouve les Horcruxes à lui tout seul et vienne combattre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps! Je t'ai promis ma loyauté Potter! J'ai détruits les autres Horcruxes! Il s'agissait d'une coupe de Poufsouffle du diadème de Serdaigle et le médaillon de Serpentard au moyen de ceci ! " Il sortit une épée qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement, " L'épée de Gryffondor! " Cria t-il, il l'avait eu entres les mains lors de sa 2éme année, quant il devait combattre le Basilic, dans la Chambre Des Secrets.

Voldemort hurla : " Espèce de traitre! Tu le paieras de ta vie! Mais avant j'ai une petite surprise pour toi! " Dit-il avec un sourire dément, puis il fit apparaitre une jeune femme aux cheveux long de la même couleur que celle de Draco, il l'a reconnue toute suite il hurla : " NON ! Mère ! " Elle était allongé aux pieds de Voldemort elle regarda son fils, elle lui sourit en disant : " Je suis si fière de toi, tu n'es pas devenu comme ton père! " Draco pleura, il tomba à genoux aux pieds de Voldemort en disant : " Pitié! Epargnez sa vie prenez la mienne si vous voulez mais laissez lui la vie sauve! "

Harry savait que s'il tentait quoique se soit ils seraient morts tous les 2 sur le champ!

Voldemort éclata de rire en disant : " Sache que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas les erreurs! Tu seras puni pour ta trahison! "

En guise de punition il tua sa mère, Draco hurla : " NON ! " De rage et de désespoir Malefoy prit l'épée de Gryffondor en main et courut jusqu'au serpent,

Harry hurla à son tour : " MALEFOY NON ! " Draco trancha net la tête de Nagini et tomba évanoui.

Lord Voldemort vacilla tout à coup, puis Harry vit ses yeux devenir rouge signe qu'il était furieux, il essaya de tuer Dumbledore il lança sur lui une énorme boule de feu qui prit la forme d'un serpent Harry hurla : " PROFESSEUR ATTENTION !! " Mais Dumbledore l'intercepta en lançant un jet d'eau d'une telle puissance qu'il enveloppa la boule de feu, Harry crut voir quelques instants la forme d'un Phénix, voyant que Dumbledore avait la situation bien en main il en profita et cria : " Vous venez de perdre la dernière partie de votre âme vous êtes perdus! "

Tous le monde respiraient à peine le moment final approché, Hermione tremblait de peur lorsque Voldemort repoussa violement Dumbledore, il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, d'un coup de baguette magique le désarma, sa baguette lui échappa des mains quand Voldemort ria en disant : « Es-tu prêt à mourir Potter? "

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai tous changée, j'ai rajoutée la mort de Narcissa Malefoy eh bien d'autres choses encore, je ne vais pas tous énumérés car ça serait trop long...

Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Alors à votre avis Harry Potter va mourir ou non? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre.

(Ps : Pour Narcissa se n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas prévus qu'elle meurt, c'est la faute d'une amie lol^^ qui lit en ce moment cette fic, en me disant dommage que Narcissa ne meurt pas car ça changerait alors voilà, ton vœu a été exaucée Cécile! Rires!!!!!). Je ne sais pas vous mais moi avec Draco j'ai eus les larmes aux yeux, vouloir se sacrifiait pour sauver sa mère...

Mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre.


	13. Chapitre 13 La Pierre Magique

Coucou voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, je précise que je fais un petit clin d'œil à une autre histoire fantastique que j'aime beaucoup et qui est aussi en 7 tomes, il s'agit de Tara Duncan.

Voilà bonne lecture!

Harry paniqua, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, surpris il regarda ce qu'elle contenait, il s'agissait d'une pierre d'une couleur Noire, le plus surprenant encore c'était le fait que la pierre rentra en contact avec Harry, " Une pierre vivante! " Pensa t-il quand la pierre lui dit : " Pouvoir tu veux! Pouvoir tu auras! "

Harry ferma les yeux et quant il les rouvrit, il n'avait plus la couleur verte que tous le monde connaissaient, ils étaient d'un bleu glacé magnifique! Ses cheveux devinrent long et blanc neige,

" Mais qu'est-ce-qui-se passe?! " Dit Ron, " Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive?! "

" Je... Je n'en sais rien Ron " Répondit Hermione,

Tandis qu'Harry était devenu un magicien blanc! Il était d'une extrême beauté, et en même temps il y avait quelque chose en lui de maléfique,

Il souriait, tandis que Voldemort le regardait, son visage n'exprimait aucune crainte il souriait également il dit : " Ainsi donc tu es le magicien blanc! " Puis il éclata de rire, en disant " Voyons voir ce que ça donne! "

Voldemort ce transforma il n'avait plus l'apparence hideuse, ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge, il avait reprise l'apparence du garçon qu'il avait été à 16 ans un très beau jeune homme grand cheveux brun aux yeux noirs et pénétrant, il avait un sourire pénétrant, on l'appelait le magicien noir!

Hermione tomba immédiatement amoureuse de lui Ron l'a ramena ou du moins essaya de l'a ramené à la raison

" WHOUA, il est beau ! " Dit Hermione,

" Hermione ressaisit toi! Tu parles de Voldemort là! "

Mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, elle était comme envouté par lui, Ron fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit il l'a gifla, mais rien à faire il hurla : " HERMIONE ! Réveille-toi ! "

Tom Jedusor se tourna vers eux, fit un sourire charmeur à Hermione qui y répondit, il lui tendit la main pour lui faire comprendre de le rejoindre, elle s'avança vers lui, " HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! " Hurla Ron, il voulut courir après elle, mais Ginny le saisit par les épaules pour le retenir, " Lâche moi! Mais lâche-moi ! Elle va se faire tuer ! " Ginny répondit : " C'est à Harry de régler ça! " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry il ne faisait aucun mouvement, " Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! HARRY ! " Cria Ron, quand Ginny lui dit : " On dirait qu'il est entré dans une sorte de transe! "

Tandis qu'Hermione avait rejoint Tom Jedusor, il lui sourit la pris dans ses bras et à la grande stupéfaction de Ron il l'embrassa, Ron en eut la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, quand Ginny dit avec panique : " Il se passe quelque chose! "

En effet en embrassant Hermione Tom était en train de lui aspirait son âme, elle était en train de mourir!

" HARRY ! Fait quelque chose sinon Hermione va mourir ! " Hurla Ron en larmes. Hermione n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout, elle faiblissait de plus en plus, quand Harry s'éleva dans les airs, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle était encore vivante, il maintenait Hermione en vie, par son esprit, il envoya une fumée blanche sur Tom, et il retrouva son apparence répugnante Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas où elle était quant elle reconnut qui était en face d'elle, elle hurla à plein poumon, Harry lui dit de sa voix claire : " Hermione écarte toi! " Elle ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, les mains d'Harry s'illuminèrent, tous le monde étaient stupéfiés par ce qui se passer, même Voldemort fut fasciné de la puissance qui se dégagé d'Harry, c'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il vit car quelques minutes plus tard il était mort.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, les Mangemorts se rendirent sans aucune résistance, ils furent tous envoyés à la prison d'Azkhaban.

Harry ressentit une énorme fatigue, quand Hermione vint se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, quant Ron vient à sa rencontre, il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé à tous les 2 sur le chemin du château car à un moment chacun d'eux ne se souvenaient de rien, c'était le trou noir.


	14. Chapitre 14 Le Bal de fin d'année

Voici le tout dernier chapitre de mon histoire,

bonne lecture!

Aujourd'hui c'était l'avant dernier jour et Dumbledore avait donc décidé d'organisé le bal de fin d'année, aussi pour fêter la victoire sur Lord Voldemort.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'ouverture du bal, Hermione partit se préparer, elle avait optée pour une longue robe de couleur bleue velours, avec des chaussures en verres, elle lissait ses cheveux, les laissant tombaient sur ses épaules, puis se maquilla légèrement, une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en voyant son propre reflet, elle était vraiment magnifique!

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Hermione alla ouvrir, c'était Harry, il fut époustouflé par la beauté d'Hermione, " Hermione... Tu es magnifique! " Hermione rougit légèrement et dit : " Merci! Tu es resplendissant aussi! "

Harry portait une chemise en soie noire avec une rose d'orée, brodée sur la poitrine, et un pantalon assortit à sa chemise.

Il offrit son bras à Hermione en disant : " Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal, belle demoiselle? " Hermione rit et accepta son bras, ils descendirent tous les 2 pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves étaient présents lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole : " Bienvenue à tous! Suite aux événements récents, je veux bien sûr parlé de la victoire sur Voldemort! " Sur cette déclaration, toute la salle hurla : " VIVE HARRY POTTER ! "

Quand le brouhaha se calma un peu Dumbledore poursuivit : " Tous les examens ont été annulés, bon bal à tous! Et bonnes vacances! "

Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensités, quand la musique retentit, Hermione dansait avec Harry, quant il prit la parole : " Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose je... "

" Oui? " L'encouragea t-elle,

" J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Ron, l'autre jour "

En entendant cela Hermione baissa la tête,

Harry lui prit le menton et il l'a força à le regarder, il continua : " Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione et je t'ai toujours aimée, mais je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Ron et non de... Moi " Acheva t-il,

Hermione lui fit un sourire timide, Harry approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, lorsque : " Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais j'aimerais parler à Potter "

Harry se retourna, Draco se tenait devant eux, il ne l'avait pas vus depuis que... Sa mère avait été tuée par Voldemort, il avait beaucoup maigris et avait des cernes autours des yeux, il n'était plus le beau, séduisant, et arrogant garçon d'autrefois, Harry s'excusa auprès d'Hermione puis ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors Draco prit la parole : " Ecoute Potter... Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi "

Bien qu'Harry fut touché par les paroles de Draco, il ne laissa rien paraître et attendit.

Lorsque Draco, fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il lui tendit la main et demanda : " Amis cette fois? "

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et regarda la main de Draco ça lui faisait rappeler, son arrivé à Poudlard, Malefoy lui avait tendus la main, mais Harry avait refusé de la lui serrée, mais après quelques minutes d'hésitations Harry finit tout de même par prendre sa main dans la sienne en disant : " Amis! " Sans se doutait que quelqu'un les observer en souriant.

Après tout Malefoy avait beaucoup changé, malgré qu'il veuille faire croire le contraire.

" Ça peut-être le début d'une longue amitié " Pensa Harry, quant un courant d'air froid le sortit de ses pensées, il vit qu'il était seul Draco était rentré.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna, vit le professeur Dumbledore, qui le regardait, ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes chacun essayant de déchiffraient les pensées de l'autre, mais sans succès.

Dumbledore prit la parole : " Je voulais m'excuser Harry pour ce que tu as enduré, la mort de tes parents, Cédric, ensuite Sirius avec le Polynectar et tous le reste, tu as beaucoup souffert, j'en suis vraiment désolé "

Un silence pesant suivie cette déclaration, quand Harry le brisa en disant : " Professeur je voulais vous posez une question "

" Je t'écoute Harry " Dit Dumbledore, " Comment...La pierre est-elle tombée dans ma poche? Elle est rentrée en contact avec moi, je n'avais pourtant plus de baguette, comment est-ce- possible? "

Dumbledore ne répondit pas toute suite, Harry attendit et le vit sourire, pour toute réponse il lui dit : " Les effets de la magie ne s'explique pas toujours Harry, elle peut avoir du bon comme du mauvais "

Harry resta silencieux quand Dumbledore lui dit " Allez, viens Harry il paraît qu'en cuisine ils ont préparé un bon pudding, je voudrais bien y gouter "

Tous les 2 rentrèrent au château.

La guerre était enfin terminé, Voldemort était vaincu, le monde des sorciers pouvait enfin vivre en paix!

Fin!

Voilà mon histoire se termine sur cette note, alors vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
